


New Life

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Abby gets confirmation that she's pregnant, she reflects on the events that led to her getting pregnant and the immediate aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

“Abby?”

 

She looked up. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts? The news wasn't exactly a complete shock since she had suspected it for some time, but hearing the words coming from Sam, the ARC's resident doctor, and confirming it still felt like a bolt from the blue.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered, pulling herself back together.

 

“It's okay. Understandable in the circumstances. I was saying that I just need to determine how far along you are so that we can calculate a due date.”

 

Abby lay on the couch and tried not to think too deeply about the mess she had got herself into as the doctor moved his hands over her pelvic area. “When was your last period?”

 

“I'm a week late,” she said

 

Sam nodded and turned back to his desk, beckoning for Abby to sit up again. “Early days, no more than 5 weeks.” He flicked through a calendar then looked up. “4th November. Nice, just far enough away from Christmas for the birthday to be a separate celebration. I always feel sorry for December babies because their birthday's get lost in Christmas parties.”

 

Abby closed her eyes. Early November. Connor's birthday. How ironic.

 

“You'll need to contact your own doctor as soon as possible so that you can have proper care and monitoring. I can do basics here of course, but I don't have the proper equipment for doing scans and you'll be better off being looked after by someone properly trained in pre-natal care.”

 

He paused, waiting for her to respond and then he realised what was wrong. “This wasn't planned was it?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“I heard you and Connor had broken off your engagement, everyone was shocked. Having a child together could help...”

 

“It's not Connor's.” The admission had to be made at some point, she knew that. But saying it almost choked her. The look on Sam's face said it all, and she knew she'd see it mirrored in many other faces before too long.

 

“I see. Well, there are other options available to you.”

 

Abby was fully aware of that fact. Ever since the moment she suspected that she was pregnant she had gone through every single one of them several times. She had even contemplated trying again with Connor since he seemed to be telling everyone that he was going to 'win her back'. But she couldn't do that to him – have him bring up another man's child thinking it was his own. Getting rid of the baby wasn't an option either, and the father wasn't really in a position to be a full time father to the baby. She was going to have to face the consequences of that afternoon alone.

 

She had known almost straight away that something was different this time. He'd caught her at a vulnerable moment, showed concern for her and then they'd somehow ended up having sex in his office. They hadn't even undressed properly but as their bodies connected as one Abby felt it. She didn't believe in fate, but at that moment it seemed many things just happened to come together at exactly the right time. Hormones, the right time in the cycle, the alignment of the stars... whatever it was. Abby had had sex many times with different men before the ARC and Connor, and she'd never experienced what she felt as she lay back on his desk and her body clamped around his cock. As he came and flooded her body with his seed several times, she felt her body quivering in a way it had never done before. It was exhilarating and she felt more alive than she'd ever been. She'd put that down to the fact she had been through such a rough couple of months with Connor and that she just needed this, but she still felt that high days later.

 

She was very aware of her body's natural rhythm, and it was a few days later when she realised something was changing. She'd once laughed at an old college friend who had declared that she knew she was pregnant long before her missed period, believing it wasn't possible to just know... but here she was experiencing the exact same thing.

 

She'd gone back to him, asking to speak to him privately. She'd intended to tell him her suspicions but when he invited her into his home she stopped herself. She was being silly, it was too early. He thought she'd wanted privacy because she wanted to have sex with him again, and he took her to his bed and fucked her twice before she left. That was when she was certain that she was pregnant. It felt different to that first time.

 

“Unless it was just a one night stand with some random stranger,” Sam was saying, “You should tell the father. He at least deserves to know, and he has responsibilities to you and the unborn child.”

 

“I know. And I will tell him. It's just that... well it's awkward.”

 

Sam reached across and squeezed her hand. “You don't have to do this alone, Abby. Even if he's not as supportive as he should be, then you have friends here who will be... myself included. My door will always be open if you want to talk.”

 

She nodded and made her way to the doorway, thanking Sam for his time. Her head was spinning. It was sentences like “My door will always be open.” that had got her into this mess in the first place. As she stood in the corridor wondering what her next move should be, Matt passed her. He stopped and looked concerned.

 

“Everything okay, Abby?” he nodded his head towards Sam's door.

 

“Nothing I can't handle, but thanks for asking.”

 

“If there's anything I can do... if you need some personal time I can square it with Lester, or if you need to talk...”

 

“I'll be fine, honestly Matt.”

 

He walked away and disappeared into his office just a little further down the corridor. She leaned against the wall, took a few moments to compose herself and then made a decision. A conversation had to be had, and the longer she put it off, the harder it would get. She traced the steps Matt had taken to his own office and then continued to the stairwell and up to her own office. Maybe if she rehearsed what she was going to say, it would be easier.

 

As she thought about how it would go when she walked into his office, her mind drifted back to that day when it had happened. He had summoned her to his office for a talk. She remembered being a little worried, the only reason you got summoned into Lester's office on your own was that you'd done something wrong. She'd missed a deadline, but Matt had covered up for her at the time so she didn't think it would be that. She'd felt like a naughty schoolgirl in the headmaster's office as she stood in the doorway waiting for him to ask her to sit down.

 

“I'll keep this brief,” he'd said. “It's probably none of my business, but I've heard through the office gossip grapevine that you and Temple have called off your engagement. Is that true?”

 

“Yes, but you don't have to worry, we're being professional about it. It won't have any effect on our work.”

 

“There was no doubt about that, I was just concerned. You haven't been yourself for a while and I was worried that you were ill.”

 

“Thank you.” She waited, not sure if that was all he wanted to say and then she stood up to leave.

 

“Abby,” he called after her. “I'm sorry about you and Connor, I really am. It can't be easy having to work alongside him. I may be a stuffy old man, but if you ever need to talk, the door to my office is always open.”

 

Something inside her snapped and before she realised what was happening, a tear was trickling down her cheek and a sound escaped her mouth that sounded like a sob. She felt Lester's hands on her shoulders, guiding her back to the chair and as she sat down he thrust a box of tissues into her hands. Wiping her cheeks and cursing herself for losing it in front of Lester, she tried desperately to pull herself together, but the tears would not stop.

 

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled through her sobs. “I don't know what came over me. You're the first person that's actually offered a shoulder to lean on.”

 

“Really? I find that hard to believe.”

 

It was true. Abby supposed the others were giving her and Connor space, possibly thinking that they would sort things out themselves without interference and that this split was just a temporary blip. Lester's kindness just triggered off all the emotion that she'd been keeping bottled up and now it wouldn't stop.

 

He was crouched beside her, looking concerned but hesitating before making another move. It was clear that he was not used to people crying in his office and he wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. He leaned in a little closer and Abby inhaled his scent. She wanted to be held and to feel safe again and before she could stop herself she had buried her face against his chest. After a moment, Lester had folded his arms around her and was whispering that it would be okay.

 

She wasn't sure how long he held her for, but when the tears finally subsided she slowly pulled away. He released his hold on her but remained close, his eyes searching her and questioning if she was really okay now. As she looked up, it felt the most natural thing in the world to do. Her lips pressed softly against his as she whispered a 'thank you'. An instinct took over, a need that hadn't been satisfied for a while and moments later she was deepening the kiss.

 

“Abby, I don't think...” Lester protested, but she stroked his cheek and kissed him again and suddenly he no longer wanted to protest. He pulled her into his embrace and returned the kiss, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers as she sighed.

 

After that, it moved forward incredibly quickly. If either had really thought about what they were doing, alarm bells would have rung in their heads and stopped it. He manoeuvred them to his desk, with Abby's back against it. She had unfastened the fly on his trousers, releasing his cock from the confines of his underwear, and he tugged on her blouse so that several buttons came undone and he could push a hand inside her bra to grasp her pert breast. Had they been anywhere else, he'd have wanted more and taken his time, but he was vaguely conscious of the fact they were in his office. No-one ever came in without knocking and waiting for him to grant permission to come in but it could still happen.

 

He unfastened her jeans, complaining how tight and awkward they were and Abby giggled as he attempted to shug them down. She helped him and soon they were cast to the floor and he was pulling her thighs apart and standing between them. The whole time, Abby had been stroking his cock and he was hard. There was only one way this was going to end in his mind, but he needed to be certain it was what she wanted too.

 

“I wish this could be more romantic,” he whispered, pulling aside the fabric of her underwear and running a finger from her clit to her sodden entrance.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Abby responded. “I just want to have you here and now!” She couldn't believe she was saying it but that finger felt so good, and his cock seemed full of potential too good to waste.

 

It was a little awkward at first but the tip of his cock slid inside her, making her gasp out. He circled his arm around her waist and pushed his free hand inside the cup of her bra again as he slid his cock deeper into her and Abby clung to him, parting her legs wider to accommodate him more easily.

 

Then it stopped being awkward and felt right. He moved inside her with a steady pace and she cried out. She was hurtling towards an orgasm and gripped onto him tighter, panting hard. In response, Lester increased the pace, groaning his own pleasure and pulling her into a heated, passionate kiss. The tangle of their tongues mirrored the tangle of their limbs and as Abby began to lose control of her body, Lester dominated and pushed her onto her back on the top of the desk. It creaked beneath them and objects scattered, falling to the floor. As Abby let out a whimper that signalled her reaching her peak, Lester's hips jerked and he warned that he was cumming. His thrust as he released was hard, making the photo of his wife and kids fall over. Was that coincidence or a sign?

 

“Lester! Please!” Abby begged. Her body was convulsing and wave after wave of pleasure swamped over her.

 

“Abby!” He murmured, releasing a second load into her. The feel of her young, receptive body around his cock was wonderful and it kept him aroused. Usually he'd be pulling out by now, limp and spent, but there was still more to give her. He paused for a moment, gazing down at her beautiful, flushed face and then kissed her as he began to move inside her again.

 

The third release had Abby sobbing again, this time with joy. She could feel his life-giving juices flowing through her and a pulsing within her core as it seemed to draw in the sperm towards her womb. His fourth and final release was almost too much to take and she screamed out his name as he began to sob too, calling her name as he emptied himself completely into her.

 

Abby blinked and brought herself back to the present. She'd felt that pulsing for some time afterwards, even when she'd gone home and showered. She'd felt something happening over the next few days, mother nature taking its course as his sperm met her ovum and it began to divide and form a ball of cells, the hormones in her body preparing the womb for the moment when that ball of cells would implant itself and begin to grow. She stroked her flat stomach, trying to take in the fact that she hadn't just imagined it, she really was pregnant with Lester's baby.

 

Her thoughts drifted back again to a week after she'd had sex with him in his office. “I need to talk to you,” she said to him on the phone. “But not here. Somewhere a little more private.” They'd met for coffee in town and the conversation was polite. This really wasn't the place to tell him that she thought she might be pregnant, and the longer she left saying it, the crazier it seemed.

 

“You wanted to... talk... in private?” He finally said. Abby nodded, and was going to add that it actually didn't matter now, but he was swallowing nervously and building up to saying something else. “My kids are at school, won't be home for hours yet because they both have football practise straight after. My wife... my wife is away at her sister's for a few days... so my house is empty for the time being.”

 

Suddenly Abby realised what he was suggesting. He'd thought she wanted privacy to continue where they'd left off. It hadn't crossed her mind until now but she found herself swept up in a whirlwind, agreeing that she should leave her car in the public car park so that the neighbours didn't see a strange car on his driveway and suspect something. They drove the 20 minutes or so out to his house in a nervous silence and then he ushered her inside quickly.

 

“Drink?” he asked, and he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her standing in the lounge and trying to take in what was going on. What was she thinking? A quickie over her boss's desk in a moment of weakness and vulnerability was one thing, to take it on a step further was another. Not only was he her boss and almost old enough to be her father, he was married. She should've been putting an end to this here and now, but when she saw him reappear with two glasses of wine and his tie loosened, her feet seemed to become frozen to the spot.

 

They'd settled on the sofa in the lounge, the glass of wine going down far too quickly, and then he moved in closer, brushing her hair from her shoulder to expose her neck and then leaning in to plant soft kisses there. The warmth of his breath on her skin sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and memories of their previous encounter on the desk came flooding back. She became aware that her breathing was getting heavier, as was his, and as he kissed her neck a few more times she knew that she wasn't going to stop this despite all the alarms in her head telling her that she should. Besides, she was curious to see if her body responded to him in the same way as it had before so that she could dismiss the idea that she was pregnant.

 

He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a warm kiss, easing her lips apart with his tongue and pushing it inside her mouth to explore and tangle with hers. Her fate was sealed by his actions, no turning back now. She was going to have sex with her married, older boss for the second time, beginning what she supposed was officially 'an affair'.

 

The kiss deepened and grew more heated. Lester's hand was already gliding under her t-shirt and into her bra whilst his other hand was between her thighs, easing them apart slightly so that he could stroke her through her jeans. Abby reached down and grasped his cock through his trousers, feeling it grow harder at her touch and then thicken and harden even more as she stroked its length.

 

“I'm glad you wanted more,” he breathed, “I've thought of little else since that day in my office.”

 

“Me either,” Abby responded. It was true, though her reasons for thinking about it were somewhat different to his.

 

“And it'll be different this time. We'll do it properly, you deserve it. We don't have to worry about anyone catching us here, not for several hours anyway.” He gazed at her with lust filled eyes and then began to pull her t-shirt over her head. “You're beautiful!” he murmured, drinking in the sight of her sitting on his sofa in a white silken bra.

 

Abby moved closer and pulled his tie off, throwing it to the floor and then unfastening his shirt buttons. Soon he was sitting facing her, bare chested and breathing hard. They kissed and hands began to explore naked flesh. His fingers hooked under the straps of her bra and eased them over her shoulders, he then moved his hands to her back and unfastened it easily. He cupped and kneaded her breasts with an increasing ferocity as the kiss also intensified.

 

After some minutes, Lester broke off the kiss and stood up, breathing hard and holding out his hand. Abby reached up and took it, questioning him with his eyes. “Let's take this into the bedroom,” he said softly. “Unless you think that would be too...”

 

“No, it's fine. A bed would be more comfortable.”

 

He led her into the bedroom and to the bed, making her sit beside him. Abby's head was spinning, this was their bed, the bed he shared with his wife. She knew she should feel some kind of guilt about that fact but she didn't since it clearly wasn't bothering him. She watched him for a few moments as he removed his belt and began to take off his trousers. When he stood up to ease them over his backside with his underwear, Abby moved forward and grasped his growing cock. Once he was completely naked, he sat down again and Abby settled on the floor, taking his cock into her mouth and beginning to suck.

 

“Oh, Abby! Yes! That's it!”

 

His groans of satisfaction made Abby's heart race. She licked the shaft and sucked his balls, pumping him with her fist and then took it into her mouth again to suck him harder. His gasps grew louder and faster and then his hips twisted, releasing a jet of cum into the back of her throat. She sat up, swallowing down the juices and wiping her mouth, amused at the look on his face as he gazed at her in awe.

 

“I don't think I've ever cum like that before,” he said. “Not in someone's mouth like that. Was that okay?”

 

“More than okay,” she purred, kissing him and allowing his tongue to taste himself on her lips. He eased her down onto her back and kissed a trail down to her stomach and to the top of her waistband where he undid the button and zip of her jeans and pulled to get them off. Abby wriggled, helping him and kicking them off to the floor. Now all that remained between them was her underwear. His hand pushed inside whilst he suckled on one of her breasts, his fingers pushing into her pussy. Then he was pulling on the panties, almost tearing them in his haste to get them off until finally she too was naked, stretched out on his bed.

 

He stood up and pulled her to the edge of the bed, pulling her thighs apart with a dramatic flourish. Abby thought this was it and he was going to fuck her at last, but he dropped to his knees and thrust his tongue into her pussy instead. Abby cried out as it probed her, he was certainly skilled and knew exactly what he was doing. She thrashed around as he used a combination of his fingers and tongue to bring her to orgasm, one that would make her body convulse as she cried out his name.

 

Finally, he moved back onto the bed, pressing the full length of his body against her back with his cock against the small of her back making its presence known. “So, what now, Abby?” he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 

“Well we didn't come here just to lie naked on the bed did we?” she giggled and reached behind her to find his hard cock. “I want this... inside me... now!”

 

She felt him shift his body, the tip of his cock pressed first of all against her backside and then between her legs teasing at her pussy entrance. She whimpered, feeling it probing against her and her body preparing for it. His hands were caressing her and he made her turn her head to face him. She caught the look of lust in his eyes as their mouths crushed together in a kiss that said everything and then his cock was sinking into her.

 

“Lester!” she gasped, settling herself against his body as he moved in deeper and deeper. When he couldn't go any further he slid his hand down to her clit and circled it whilst he started to thrust in and out of her. “Oh god! Yes! Yes!” she breathed.

 

“You like the way I fuck you?” he growled.

 

“Yes! Just... oh god! Fuck me!”

 

“Abby!”

 

Their groans and cries grew louder as skin slapped against skin, pounding harder and faster as they both hurtled towards a climax together. Abby already had shockwaves of pleasure pulsing through her body and she felt almost boneless against Lester's firm body as he gave some final hard thrusts before he too came. Abby's groin was on fire, her back arching and her hips rolling uncontrollably as she felt his cum inside her.

 

“That's so good! Don't stop!” she cried, gripping onto the bed beneath her. His expert fingers were rubbing her swollen clit harder so that when he came again and released another load into her, she almost screamed out with the onslaught on her senses. His final release made him cry out too and he smothered her mouth in a kiss until he withdrew his softened cock from her.

 

They were both exhausted and lay there for a moment just getting their breath back. It was Abby that recovered first, rolling over to face her lover and pressing herself against his body. His arms enveloped her and Abby lost herself in him.

 

She'd fallen asleep in his arms, waking maybe an hour or so later. She didn't know if he'd slept too, but he seemed relaxed and content. “What time is it?” she said softly, looking around the room for a clock.

 

“It's just after three, we're okay for a while yet.” he said, stroking her hair. “You weren't thinking of leaving were you?”

 

“Only if you want me to.”

 

“Abby, I'd have you in my bed the whole time if I could. I'd make love to you all day and all night, I don't think I could ever get enough of you!”

 

Abby closed her eyes. The thought was both a very pleasant one and a scary one. Lester seemed to be falling for her, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same. For the time being, she would enjoy it for what it was; good sex.

 

He was nuzzling into her neck, gently biting her earlobe and licking her. It was doing things to her, reigniting the flame of desire in her groin. He'd said they were still okay for time, but did she risk having more sex with him if his kids were due home? As she debated what to do, Lester took the decision for her. He was kissing her body, planting a series of butterfly kisses down the full length towards her stomach and then down over the curve of her pubic bone. She wriggled in anticipation and parted her thighs without a thought. He stroked her and then dipped his tongue into her sodden pussy, making her gasp out.

 

He straddled over her, hooking his arms under her legs and devouring her pussy with satisfied groans. As he hovered over her, his cock brushed against her lips. Abby didn't need a second invite, she licked the tip with her tongue tasting the slightly bitter, saltiness there from their earlier union, bringing memories flooding back. Then she took as much of his length into her mouth as possible, sucking and licking the shaft to bring it back to full erection.

 

They rolled over and Abby sat up facing him, stroking his cock before straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Want you!” she murmured.

 

“I want you too, Abby,” Lester growled back. “I want you again and again!”

 

Abby took control this time, impaling herself on his cock and allowing it to sink into her body once more. She was sensitive from earlier, so every movement seemed more intense. They moved together, his upward thrusts meeting her downward movements. They were not going to last long at this rate, but neither cared. Their fucking became harder, faster, more frantic and desperate, a messy mash of mouths and limbs as the bed creaked in protest beneath them.

 

Lester came first, releasing with a guttural cry that sounded almost pained. Abby still herself, allowing his cum to flood her once again whilst she felt her groin contract and pulse around him. “Abby! Abby! Oh Abby!” Lester sobbed. She sought his mouth and together they rode out the final throes of passion, settling into each other's arms breathing hard.

 

Back in the present, Abby recalled how she'd waited till he fell asleep and then crept out. She'd called a taxi to take her back to where she'd left her own car to make sure she was well out of the way before his children got home from their football practise. She'd barely spoken to him since, he'd kept himself shut away in his office and she'd been waiting for a reasonable time to get her pregnancy confirmed. Now that she had, she couldn't put it off any longer.

 

She paused at his door, took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for him to call out for her to come in. His familiar voice boomed out and she tried to gauge what sort of mood he was in, not that it would matter.

 

“Abby, always a pleasure to see you,” he smiled. “What can I do for you?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

She saw his smile widen and he glanced at his watch. “I'll be free in about an hour, but we'll have to go to your place this time, my wife is...”

 

“No, Lester,” Abby sighed. “I mean we really do need to talk this time.”

 

“Oh, I see. You'd better take a seat.”

 

Abby sat down and looked into the eyes of the man whose life she was about to dramatically change. “There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it.”

 

“No need, I get it. You've woken up and realised that this fling we've been having is a mistake and you want out... I knew this was coming eventually.”

 

“I'm pregnant. And you're the father.” Abby felt her heart pound against the wall of her chest as she waited for his reaction....

 

 


End file.
